Little secrets
by DelenaLover44
Summary: When Elena comes back to school she finds her friends have changed dramatically over the summer. But what happens when they take their anger and frustration out on her? Sometimes when you keep too many secrets they might just catch up with you.. [AU/AH]


**Little secrets**

_**Chapter 1**_

Elena sat back in the passenger seat. It was her first day back to school today, she was finally a junior and she couldn't wait to see her old friends again. She hadn't had much time to see them during summer break since she was so busy with her parent's funeral and what not but she was finally ready to stop grieving over her parent's death, get out into the world and live again. Her aunt Jenna pulled the car into the drop off lane pulling Elena out of her thoughts, pecking a quick kiss on her aunt's cheek Elena sprang out of the car door, slung her bag over her shoulder and waited for her brother to round the car before they started walking towards the school entrance.

Elena took in a sharp breath as she walked through the schools front entrance, the stench of un-deodorised bodies and god awful smelling gym socks -that someone obviously left in their locker over summer break- instantly filling her nostrils causing her to scrunch her nose in disgust. Jeremy laughed watching his sister's sudden change in expression. "Don't worry Lena, only six more hours" he winked back at her, his friends quickly dragged him away for some quick catching up before class no doubt.

Elena huffed at her brothers sudden disappearance, for a day so fragile as the first day back to school after their parents death he acted sort of like her safety blanket and now that he was off with his friends it left Elena feeling sort of bare, it was as if when he left he took her clothes along with him making her extremely self-conscious and fidgety.

Elena suddenly relaxed when her friends rounded a corner, coming into her sight. Without hesitating she quickly made her way over to them, although she was taken aback by their change in appearance Katharine, who was always the leader of their little group had always worn pencil skirts and turtle neck jackets just like Elena was wearing at that very moment now wore tight skinny jeans, black ballerina flat shoes, a dark purple tank top that clung tightly to her curves with a stylish leather jacket over the top, her hair that would usually be pulled back in a bun was now hanging loosely around her heart shaped face in free flowing curls. Elena had to admit she did look sunning. Bonnie and Caroline stood by Katherine's sides in similar outfits, Elena looked down at her own clothes and felt a gush of embarrassment standing in front of her friends -who now had unimpressed expressions on their perfectly cleansed faces.

"What are you wearing Elena?" Katherine asked bitterly. "W-what I always wear" she replied with a shaky voice, it was as if she stumbled in front of royalty and they were questioning her existence. But why would she feel this way about the friends who she had grown up with since kindergarten? Caroline shook her head as if Elena had answered with the wrong answer and she was signalling her to change it. Fast. "Well it's absolutely ghastly, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that anymore." Katherine gestured towards Elena clothes, her lips pursed in disgust.

What does she _mean_ she wouldn't be caught dead in it? She use to wear this all the time, boy did _these_ girls change during summer or _what_?

Elena shifted her eyes to Bonnie who quickly stared down at the ground, unwilling to look Elena in the eyes. At that moment the bell rang signalling the start of rollcall.

"Better get to class ugly duckling," Katherine mocked "don't want to be late for your first class as a junior do you?" Elena's eyes widened in shock, never in all her years of knowing Katherine, bonnie and Caroline have they _ever _said a single rude thing to her, they were her friends. So why where they acting this way towards her?

But like a trooper, Elena shook it off. They must just be having a bad morning and are taking it out on her.

* * *

After receiving her timetable in rollcall Elena found she had nearly all her classes with Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine, although she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that at this point in time.

Elena now found herself walking to her first period history class which she had with Katherine and Caroline. As she walked in the classroom door she pulled back a small piece of hair that and managed to stray from her bun, after a few minutes of re-tying her hair Elena looked up and found that there was now only one seat left in the small classroom, behind Caroline and in front of Katherine. Elena quickly scanned the room again just to make sure she didn't miss any spots but to her disappointment it really was the last seat left.

"Please take your seat miss gilbert, I believe some people are here to learn" a familiar man's voice called from behind her. "Sorry Mr tanner" she mumbled and hastily started walking towards her seat, taking it as a golden opportunity Caroline stuck her leg out just as Elena was walking past her desk, causing Elena to topple over and land face first on the cold tile floor. The classroom erupted in laughter, that is until Elena lifted her head to reveal a bleeding nose. At that point everyone had stopped laughing and where now shooting her sympathetic looks.

Elena scoffed at their failed attempts of sympathy, just a minute ago they were in hysterics over her. She then turned to Katherine who had a disgustingly smug look rooted on her face. Wiping the small stream of blood from under her nose, Elena nodded a few times in understanding. Katherine no longer considered her a 'friend' and this was Katherine's way of telling her. She then vaguely remembered back in grade one, her friend Emily Webber didn't have the same colouring pencils as the rest of the girls in their group and Katherine being spiteful cut Emily out by cutting off her ponytail with a pair of art scissors. Was that what she was doing to Elena now? Because she didn't wear the same clothes as the other girls? Didn't have the same hair style? Or wear makeup? Such petty things to lose a best friend over.

Elena then turned back to Mr Tanner "May I please go to the bathroom to clean myself up?" she squeaked. As soon as he nodded she practically ran out of the class room, she needed to escape the embarrassment that she felt for being so stupid as to trip over Caroline's foot. Why didn't she watch where she was going? She's always been so cautious. She then found herself in the girl's bathroom looking at her reflection in the makeup stained mirror trying to inspect the damage to her bleeding nose.

When she was satisfied the blood was only caused from the force of the impact she grabbed a few pieces of toilet paper from a bathroom stall behind her and wet it with some water from the tap before wiping the now dried blood from under and around her nose. She lifted her head from leaning over the sick and gasped in shock when she saw Katherine through the mirror. "What do you want Katherine?" she sighed irritated by her sudden appearance. Katherine's lipped tugged upwards into a disturbingly wicked smile "just making sure you get the memo. If you're going to come to school looking like that, don't expect to be speaking to me and the girls" she smirked triumphantly when she took a step forward and Elena coward backwards until she hit the bathroom sink. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal" Elena whispered in reply.

* * *

_One week later_

Elena had agreed she would talk to the girls again a week ago now but it still hadn't stopped them from tormenting her, each day she would go home with new bruises in various places around her body, mostly her legs and arms from their random acts of violence, kicking her legs punching and pinching her arms and even the odd punch the stomach or back, in fact they had now started throwing objects from behind her in class, books, pencils, rulers whatever they could get their grubby little hands on. Elena had started wearing jeans along with her normal turtle neck to school on the third day back to cover up the bruises that formed on her legs; she didn't want anyone to know. Especially not Jenna and Jeremy. They would make a big fuss about it but that would only just make it worse. Who knows, the girls might even recruit more people to help make her life a living hell if they thought she was going to tell on them. No, she couldn't tell them, she couldn't take the pain.

It was Monday again. Elena use to love going to school, she used to love seeing her friends and talking about their plans for the weekend to come, it was kind of ironic now that the very people she couldn't wait to see first thing on a school day where now the reason she dreaded going to school.

Elena groggily turned onto her side and glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table 7:08am the clock read she would see them again in just an hour and the torture would start all over again. Unless she thought of something fast.

Elena shot up in her bed clicking her fingers together simultaneously "I've got it!" she whispered in excitement. She quickly ran to the bathroom, jumped in front of the sink and turned on the hot water, quickly splashing it over her face fast enough that it wouldn't burn her hand with the fast motion until her face was turning red with the amount of heat from the water. Satisfied her face was now hot enough Elena turned off the tap then ran back to bed just in time for Jenna to open the door. "Ready for school sweetie?" Jenna exclaimed enthusiastically.

_Show time_

Elena let out a low groan of pain "I don't feel so good Jenna..." Jenna's smile instantly vanished seeing her niece in pain, she then made her way over to the bed and placed her hand over Elena's forehead "oh, your burning up! I think you should stay home today just rest and you'll feel better in no time." She said sympathetically "I'll be at work but if you need me my number is on the fridge ok?" Elena nodded trying to hold back her smile "go, I'll be fine" she whispered huskily, Jenna quickly placed a kiss on her niece's forehead then walked out of the room.

Elena waited until she heard Jeremy and Jenna get in the car and leave the driveway before she shot up out of bed, she practically flew down the stairs, switched on the TV and sat on the couch in record time. A whole day free of torment. Oh they joy.

* * *

**A/N**

**ok so the idea came to me while i was in english class this morning and i thought it could turn out to be a really interesting story, don't worry the Salvatore bros will be in it if not both than at least one i PROMISE**

**PLEASE review guys I'm really curious what you think of it so far ;)**


End file.
